Water Queen
by sailorslytherin
Summary: Part three of a four part series. Caution: Contains death.
1. One on a bun

**Part three of the four part series….whootness.**

Krystal was sunbathing next to Hogwarts peaceful lake. Her white bikinis dazzlingly bright in the hot summers sun. Her skin shining brilliantly with the baby oil she massaged onto it.

"Krystal."

She took off her sunglasses and sat up, watching her boyfriend Cedric Diggory running towards her. She stood up and her ran happily into her open arms.

"Hey," she grinned.

"I missed you."

"You've been away a week," she rolled her eyes.

"I no…so long."

She laughed, "I missed you too…I love you, you no."

"I do, and I love you too, what should we do for our anniversary?"

"One year," Krystal sighed, "daunting."

"I no."

"It's a shame Kayla can't be here," Krystal sighed again.

"Yeah…" Cedric took off his top and the couple sat down. He put his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Cedric you dog…is that Stacey again? You sure snagged her, when's Krystal getting back?" Marcus Flint yelled, flying his broom down towards the couple, which had their backs to him.

Krystal stood up suddenly.

"Oh…" he said sheepishly, landing his broom.

"What the hell is he talking about Cedric?" she asked, frowning.

"Krystal…listen," Cedric stood up, trying to gather her in his arms.

"Fuck this!" she pushed him off her, "how dare you!"

"I'm so sorry…"

"That's not good enough you ass," she screamed, "after all I've been through…"

"It's not my fucking fault that little hore Kayla went and slit her wrists!"

Krystal lashed out and slapped him, "I hate you!!" she said through clenched teeth, before running back to the school.


	2. Two in a shoe

Krystal didn't return to school. She couldn't be bothered. Instead she walked along the shoreline of the lake, crying bitterly.

'I can't believe him,' she mentally screamed. Walking knee deep out into the water she wiped her tears away. Diving under she felt the fresh water instantly loosen he cheeks, tightened from her tears. Gasping for air, she resurfaced and began to swim out further. She swan this lake at least three times a week, training for the summer races.

She switched from freestyle to backstroke and lazily slowed her pace to drifting as she watching the clear blue sky.

Diving under again, she ran her fingers through her long black hair and swam down a bit deeper. She had just come back up when she felt the bracelet fall from her wrist.

"Shit," she swore out loud, "that's Kaylas."

'Not like she's coming back Krystal, she left you here alone,' that evil voice in her head snarled at her.

She took a deep breath and ducked back underwater. She luckily wasn't out too far so the water was reasonably shallow. She saw the jewels of the bracelet catch the light; it was lying in the sand, next to a pile of rocks. She swam down to it and picked it up.

'Why bother?' the voice echoed through her head.

'Shut up!' she shot back at it.

She started to swim back up when she realised she wasn't actually getting anywhere. She looked down to she her ankle tangled in a bit of net left over from a fishing trip someone must have had. She doubled back to try untangle herself.

'Don't panic,' she chanted in her head, 'don't panic!'

Grasping at the fishing nylon she pulled one end of it, only to find it tighten. Struggling, she decided to pull the whole net and swim back up to shoreline with it. Pulling it she heard a crack…


	3. Three in a tree

Looking up she saw the pile of rocks collapsing around her very eyes. Some struck her, hard. Blood began to gush from a cut on her forehead and hands. Feeling dizzy she tried to take a breath only to inhale water. Panicking she screamed only to hear a gurgling sound. As another rock hit her, she heard the sickening crack of her knee snapping.

Gasping, more water poured into her lungs. She began to see things, 'I must be delirious,' she thought. She saw Cedric and Marcus on the shore, laughing at her, she saw her father Sirius sitting at home with his usual bottle of vodka, and lastly she saw Kayla, smiling warmly at her.

She closed her eyes, going limp.

"The darkness is so nice…" she whispered…to her watery grave.


End file.
